


pathways

by justsleepwalkin



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Burial at Sea, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for Burial at Sea ep 1.] "Won't you come with us, Elizabeth?" he asks her. He doesn't know where they'd go. The possibilities were endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathways

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR BURIAL AT SEA EP 1
> 
> It's been awhile since I've played Bioshock Infinite. I started to play the original Bioshock for the first time, after I finished BAS, and this randomly started to pop into my head. Or something. \o_O/

"Have we not done enough meddling, brother? Why must we remain aiding this child? I helped you do what you requested, but to continue on as such..."

"Do you have better plans? Besides, what better way to continue our studies?"

Rosalind sniffs, disinterested. "I don't approve of what she's doing. Hunting down Comstocks that have found loopholes in surviving? Hm."

"She's a determined woman. She'll do as she pleases."

"I don't imagine it's healthy. Gone is the woman who was afraid of murder. Perhaps she'll become exactly what Comstock wanted in the first place. I wonder, could it be a constant that we're barreling madly towards?"

Robert raises a brow. "Now sister, don't you think you could be overreacting a bit?"

She huffs. "I don't think you're reacting _enough_. That girl has too much power at hand, and she's doing little to reign it in."

He remains silent for awhile. He spends his time regarding their surroundings, which open up and blend together several different pathways, all into other universes. Still, somewhere far behind them, Elizabeth was in Rapture, even though Comstock was lying dead on the ground, a bloodied mess from the Big Daddy's drill. She could be exploring, taking in the sights, but no... Elizabeth knew better. Rapture was just another Columbia. It didn't matter how beautiful a city looked; it was a false beauty. Extremism at its worst hiding beneath the glimmer. 

She should have returned to them by now. She always does.

"Perhaps," he muses, quiet, thoughtful. He wonders if they should go fetch her. Rapture would not be safe for much longer, after all. But if they leave, surely she will dig through her tears and find another Comstock to focus on, and every time her methods change. Become... darker. "Just to be clear: you have no ill-will towards remaining with Elizabeth, you simply do not wish to... _indulge_ her new 'hobby.' Is that correct?"

Rosalind inclines her head. "Yes."

He nods. "Then, we shall divert her attentions. Reroute her away from the bad, restore her faith in the good. Find all the Bookers and the Annas." 

Rosalind considers this. "I think that would be wise, brother."

"I don't appreciate you two talking about your plans for me behind my back," Elizabeth says suddenly, appearing behind them, her arms folded and her hand snuffing out a cigarette through the tear nearest to her. "I will not be _led_." 

She says the last word with such bitterness that the two not-siblings visibly cringe. Even in this, perhaps they've helped in leading Elizabeth down the wrong path, just by trying to help. Robert wonders how right Rosalind may be. Is Elizabeth turning into a monster? Little by little, losing her strength and replacing it with something she cannot handle? 

"Now dear--" Rosalind tries, but Elizabeth just turns away, the left half of her body spattering with gray as she steps partway through the static of the tear, back into Rapture.

Robert glances, just barely, at Rosalind. _Perhaps_ there's nothing to worry about at all. How many more straggler Comstocks could there be, anyway? How many could have come to a version of _them_ and escape their fate? But to know that, they would have to have a complete understanding of the universes splayed out before them, something that they were still striving for. 

"Won't you come with us, Elizabeth?" he asks her. He doesn't know where they'd go. The possibilities were endless. "Rapture has nothing more to offer you."

"No. I want to watch it," she murmurs. She slips back into the tear, only it snaps shut behind her, the seams of reality twisting back together, leaving the Luteces to stare at the endless void stretched out where it had been. 

Robert forces himself not to look at Rosalind. He doesn't want to see her echoed expression of horror that he knows is on his own. Another reality starts to bleed into the empty space. He doesn't _care_ for it. They need to go to Rapture. They need to take Elizabeth from that place. She shouldn't see anymore chaos. She shouldn't see the fall of yet another city. She shouldn't _want_ to.

"Come, brother," Rosalind says, her voice tight. "We will find another way. If she thinks that she's our only door in, she is quite wrong." 

Robert straightens, but still doesn't bring himself to look at her. Time and space and infinite paths. Their method of travel was by no means the same as Elizabeth's. They knew all about loopholes. A version of themselves had opened a pathway to Rapture once. They could do it just the same. They would find Elizabeth again, and she would be fine. _Normal._ Neither of them could be sure what they would do if she wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought about crazy burn-down-New-York Elizabeth while I played BAS. I donno how many Comstocks are still existing after the end of Infinite buuut I don't imagine that her killing them all is going to make her a peachy person.


End file.
